TheKromatin (The knights of Ni.)
TheKromatin, Jake-Taylor Worley but, mostly refered to as Tes started his Roleplaying career in the summer of 2010. At that time he lived next door to Hyperlot, his inspiration to start playing Encore. Now, he did play Old Finale (when it wasn't "Old FInale") but, that was sporatic and usually lasted a whole 3-5 minutes. TheKromatin or, Kromatin originated in one of those random character makings on Old Finale by a character named Gromatin: A Demon. The charcter, then only lasted a few minutes but his name stuck and was eventually turned into Kromatin a few years later. In 2007 a group of southerners with the last name of White moved in next door, it would be several months after that he met their youngest son, Bradly White or more comenly known as "Hyperlot". They soon became friends and he would sometimes watch Hyper play encore, in earlier years it would be Finale, which every now and then he would play.....where he would play, for a whole 3-5 minutes. 'Known Characters' Teslar Okinawa Human, Sayain Chaotic-nuetral Teslar originaly started out as a Lowie class sayajin. Now, Teslar is normally played quiet and nice, but can have a mean streak. He is an albino who has a horrible back story normally consisting of running out of his orphanage home as it was burning down, watching helplessly as everyone burns to death, or just a handicap, Recently he had no tongue and had a half burnt face. He is a loyal comrad and can easily be befriended. Drachen "Red" Zubera ( Drachen Vier ) Demon Chaotic-unlawful Drachen normally started out as just your average demon but, after the wipe with Kiriai Subeta as a demon Imp, his character turned from a run of the mill demon to a cocky Imp who loves only death, torture and himself. Before Drachen was an Imp however, I had him be the offspring of prier wiped Drachen's, with the story off "When i was born, i absored my father and my mother died at birth" into play. Teslar Android Nuetral Normally played as a cocky scout for the Mother Ship(Android Ship) who goes and scowers all the planets for it's inhabitants DNA samples. Not much to say about this one, though one time he did make an intergalactic Museum. Maron (Whatever other surname i use) Kunatsu, Lowie Chaotic-Good Loyal and friendly but, if your on his badside you'll most likely get F'd over. He has ranged in characters from a demented, split personality Kunatsu to a normal living SSJ lowie taking care of his family. The few times he has come out to play he died at the age of 11 when he got KoV (King of Vegeta) and he lived an unaturally long life as a split personality/Demented Kunatsu. My kunatsu, mostly named Maron Vier had...a slight problem. When ever his character got enraged or pissed, his eye's would darken and veins and portrude from under his eyes, thus bringing "Drachen Vier" into play. Now Drachen was Demented. He wanted to be free from his prison inside of good Ol' Maron but, for the meantime he would just beat the shit out of anyone who let him free for the time being, mostly after he had a chat with them. There were a few times he even came out of Maron (Via Split form). It wasn't until later years that Drachen acually came free of his shackles, making Maron dissapear inside his conscious. Gromatin Demon Didn't even think of what he would be. A sporatic character, the inspiration to make a key known as "Kromatin/TheKromatin". He originated in what is now Old Finale. (For now he is un-named....due to memory loss) Kaio Good-spiritual He was my second character on finale. Now this one last a whole hour before i quiet on him, but no for reasons as of boredom but, for more upon the lines of major fuck up. Now this would techniquely be my very first rank i have had. Yet, I wasn't the one to RP for it. (Un-named) was the North Kaio and all of his Kaioken, Spirit Bomby goodness. Hyper said i would have to wait for awhile for me to acually train someone...which i didn't listen to. In the hour Hype was gone, I met this sayain wondering the tunnles into Heaven, being all giddy about getting a rank i wanted to see how well i could "Train" someone.....soo i took him to my usual spot of meditation and there i Non-Rply taught the sayain, Dan (His name) Kaioken, and spirit Bomb (Keep in mind i hardly knew what RP was at the time). when hyperlot got back he was baffled by how badly i messed up and started to kick the shit out of this dan character with Spirit Bombs and what not. (I found it hilarious. And his reasoning was, you don't know his allignment or anything about him. He could seriously fuck this wipe up. I didn't question him). Category:Players